Adam and Eve
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: It is a dark night and the twins are asleep. This leaves two young stitchpunks alone to talk and strengthen their bond with one another. 9x7, re-posted.


**This is reposted, an old but beloved fic of mine. **

**~Cel**

**Adam and Eve**

The night air was rather cold that spring night in London. In the middle of one of the destroyed streets was a faintly flickering light. It was a small fire, the yellow, orange and white flames dancing in the slight breeze wafting through the crumbling buildings. Embers drifted upwards, dotting the inky blue-black sky. Their red and black color contrasted greatly with the twinkling stars above.

A slim stick was then thrust into the flames, rearranging the wood around to ensure the warmth-giving blaze would last longer. The crackling and popping sounds of the wood underneath the small inferno's command were the only sound in that desolate realm, besides the sound of the breeze whistling past the buildings.

9, the one who was stoking the fire, blinked tiredly as he withdrew the branch and sat back, leaning his chin on his fist and watching the fire dance along in the wind. Two weeks it had been since his battle with the machines, and he was dead tired. As he watched the fire, he covered a deep yawn with the back of his hand. He would already be asleep, but he always waited until he was sure the remaining members of his coven, 7, and the twins 3 and 4, were asleep. Only then would he allow himself to finally lie down and rest. Besides; it was his turn to keep watch tonight.

He glanced over at where 7 and the twins were lying. The twins were curled up together, back-to-back, trying to keep each other warm. 7, however, was not there.

9 blinked and furrowed his brow. 7 had been lying beside the twins merely half an hour ago; where was she now? She usually wouldn't leave without telling him first, for she didn't want to worry him. Blinking again, 9 slowly got to his feet, stretched his weary legs, and walked softly past the deeply asleep twins. He peered into the darkness beyond, not wanting to leave 3 and 4 by their lonesome; yet he still wanted to find 7. There was then the sound of footsteps in the darkness. 9 gave a small start.

"7?" He hissed into the darkness, squinting and trying to find 7's shape.

"I'm right here, don't worry. I just couldn't stand seeing the twins so cold." Her voice replied, and he heard it before he saw her emerge. Her arms were full of what looked like a shredded blanket. She led the way back into the clearing before kneeling beside the sleeping twins. She separated the cloth; she had brought two blankets. With one, she covered the twins, gently tucking in the ends around their blue-grey bodies, all without waking them once. They looked much more comfortable now that they were warm.

7 smiled down at them affectionately, patting their heads gently and then picking up the other blanket. She thrust it to 9, who had kneeled beside her. He took the blanket in his hands. He looked at it for a moment before looking up at 7, realizing she had brought the blanket for him.

"But what about you?" He asked, brows forming a worried crease in his forehead. 7 fixed 9 with an incredulous glare.

"9, I've faced much colder without a blanket. I think I can handle it." She replied icily. 9 bent his head a bit, rather embarrassed. He should have known 7 would be able to deal with this weather. She had scouted for a very long time alone in the wastelands; she was strong, and could handle just about anything.

"Well, you should come by the fire. It's warmer." He said, getting up and giving 7 a small wave. She blinked in slight surprise before following him as he stepped over to the serenely crackling fire. He sat, crossing his legs, and he stoked the fire again. 7 sat beside him, the flames reflected in her eyes as she watched the dancing fire. 9 lay the stick beside him once more, then picked up the blanket, handing it to 7.

"7, really, I couldn't. You really should take it." He said, holding the old cloth out to her. She didn't take it, but quirked a brow at him.

"You can't honestly tell me you're not cold." She said, crossing her arms. He blinked and cleared his throat.

"Well…maybe a bit…but it just wouldn't be…" he said softly, but 7 finished his sentence.

"Polite?" She said, then she shook her head. 9 was relieved to see a smile on her lips. She wasn't mad – she was merely amused at him. "Typical you."

She reached out and took the blanket from him. However, instead of wrapping herself in it, she only used half of it – with the other half; she scooped 9 into her arm and pulled him closer to her, throwing the rest of the blanket over his shoulder.

"There. Happy?" She said, still smiling. He smiled back.

"Yes, I am." He said. 7 sighed and looked back at the fire, blinking contentedly. Together, the two sat in silence, shoulder-to-shoulder. 7 found 9's hand resting on his knee, and she wrapped her fingers around his. He replied with a small squeeze, smiling wider. A few more minutes passed, the only sound was the crackling of the fire and the occasional click of their eyes as they blinked against the light of the fire.

"9," 7 said softly, breaking the silence. He looked down at her.

"Yeah?" He replied. She looked away from the fire to his orange-illuminated face. She then looked somberly back at the flames. Her solemn expression confused 9.

"I remember when we used to sit by 1's thermal on the cold nights. We used to talk our heads off." She said, mostly to herself, her mind delving deep into a very early memory. "The twins would always crawl into his lap, and we'd talk about everything that was on our minds. Of course, those were the nights that we couldn't sleep." She shook her head, closing her eyes. 9 slightly tilted his head to the side, wondering.

"We always felt like family, 5 and I, during those nights. I felt like he was my big brother, the way he used to cluck over me. I laughed during those times." She murmured, and 9 realized she was telling him a story from her memory.

"5 was a great friend. He was very caring, and he was there when I really needed someone." She said, bending her head and sighing. 9 grimaced, turning his head away. Agonizingly, he was reminded of his best friend…and how…and why, he died. He was reminded that it was _he_ who caused 5 to die.

7 looked up at 9 to see him turned away from her. She put a soothing hand upon his back.

"But now I've got you, and I'm happy for that," she said. He turned to look at her, ashamed so.

"5 didn't kill over half of his clan. He was more a man than I'll ever be," 9 said, averting his eyes from the female stitchpunk.

"9, I've always thought you were the bravest, and the strongest among us. What I think makes you a man is your good, sincere heart and your courage. You're always willing to risk your life to save us. I'm never going to forget it was you who rescued the souls from the Machine. I'll never forget who it was who saved me from that Winged Beast. And nor will I forget who it was who saved me from being sacrificed, 9." She said. Her tone was firm, but her eyes were soft. He looked at her once more.

"I took them all away from you. It's my fault. It's unjust to you." He said, bowing his head. 7 rolled her eyes.

"9, if I didn't have you, I'd either be more insane than 6 was, or dead. You've been all I've needed these past few weeks. Even _I _get lonely. When I was out scouting the wastelands by myself, I felt lonely…a lot. But I never went back, because I was too stubborn and too proud. But now, I'm not lonely. I've got you, and the twins, and that's all I need." She said softly. Warmth that had nothing to do with the fire or the blanket quickly swept up 9's cheeks.

"I'm very glad you came along. You and I may be the last two on Earth, but I'm just fine with that, because you caused my lonesomeness to just disappear." She said, leaning into him. He blinked, but smiled warmly down at her.

"I won't forget that it was_ you_ who found _me_. 7, I'm very glad to have you as my greatest friend in this world. I am thankful, though undeserving, that you stuck with me, despite what I've done." He said as she hugged him around his shoulders tightly.

"And, even though I don't care what you've done; you've more than enough lived it down, I'm extremely glad to have you as my friend. I feel safe with you, because I know that, no matter what, you'll protect us, as I, you. Yes, this world is empty, but if I've got you, I'm happy." She said softly, smiling. 9 smiled back down to her.

"I'm also thankful to have you, to be with you, here at the end of all things. Thank you 7. I don't deserve you, or the twins. But I can't say that I'm not happy to have you as my family." He said, gently putting an arm around her shoulders, a bit tentative. 7 rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on him, and he smiled softly. Then, he suddenly assumed a thoughtful expression as he stared into the flames. Yes…yes, 7 would like it…

"7, tomorrow, I'm going to wake you up early. There's something I have to show you, and you'll like it." He said to her. 7 quirked a brow.

"I'd better like it, or you'll be in trouble for waking me up so early." She teased.

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when 7 finally lay down next to the twins, and fell asleep without knowing she did so. She had been staring at the fire, her head upon her fist, and she didn't know when she had fallen asleep. 9 had stayed beside the fire, still keeping his lookout.

Suddenly, 7 was jerked into awareness when something soft was swept over her body. The cold was instantly gone, replaced by a weak warmth. Wearily, still not quite awake, she opened her eyes and, without lifting her head from her crossed arms, which she was using to cushion her head, she saw 9's familiar figure kneeling over her.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep." Through the bleariness, his young voice entered her foggy mind. She merely nodded. He stroked her shoulder a bit before getting to his feet and walking back to the fire. 7, before the darkness of sleep took her mind once more, looked up, and smiled. She curled up underneath the blanket 9 had laid over her and went back to sleep.

He'd won the battle...just this once.

"7, come on, it's time," a gentle voice entered the thick blackness of sleep. She hesitated in opening her eyes, becoming annoyed at the male ragdoll. Why in the hell was he waking her up at this time? Then she remembered, as her mind began to wake itself up, that 9 wanted her to see something early that morning before they moved on and continued their trek.

"Okay, I'm comin'." She said, yawning widely and pushing herself up with a hand. With the other, she rubbed the side of her optic jadedly. She yawned again and opened her eyes.

Color flooded her vision, and she quickly refocused her zoom lens. She smiled at the young man sitting before her.

"Hey. Mornin'." She said, stretching.

"Good morning. Sorry about the earliness of the morning – but it's given us just enough time to get to the top of the hill." He greeted her and explained. As 7 looked around, she saw that it was still dark. The sky was a grey-blue that showed the sun was just coming up over the distant mountains.

"What about 3 and 4?" 7 asked as 9 helped her to her feet.

"They're fine – they're still dead asleep, and we'll be back before they awake. Besides, where we are to go, we will still be able to keep an eye on them." He reassured her. He lifted a hand in front of her face, and she didn't realize what he was doing, until she saw the particular position of his hand; his wooden and copper palm faced her eyes, his gentle fingers slightly spread. 7 rolled her eyes. He was waiting for her permission to allow him to cover her eyes. Always polite.

"This better be good," she said in mock annoyance as she bent forward and allowed him to gently cover her eyes with his hand.

"It will. No peeking." He teased back, and she stifled a giggle.

With his other hand, he took hers, and led her slowly through the wastelands. True to her word, she never once slipped a glimpse of 9's surprise. She, however, did wonder what it was. It wasn't until she had to put some power into her legs when she began an ascent of a steep, rocky hill that she began to get annoyed. Finally, she was standing on a flat surface.

"Nearly there…" 9 murmured, and 7 gave a slightly impatient sigh.

"Don't worry, it'll be here," he reassured her, ever-patient. 7 waited, until 9 gave a small "ah!" and he lifted his hand away from her eyes. She blinked them open, curious about the "surprise".

"Look to the horizon," he instructed, pointing. 7 stared at it.

It was nothing special – it was just a rocky plate, with mountains rising in the distance, and near the rocks, the sky was a dull pink, slowly fading into purple and then the dawn blue. The familiar breeze of the morning whistled serenely through the air. It was all normal, nothing exciting…

Until the sun came up.

7 was startled when rays of yellow light suddenly shot out from behind the rocky peaks. The sun finally broke free of the mountain imprisonment and shone upon the destroyed world, filtering through the thick clouds.

7 was so astounded and filled with wonder that she took a step forward. Her eyes were filled with pinks and blues and oranges and yellows and purples and millions of lights and colors that stepped well over the spectrum. The sky around the sun was bright white, then gold, slowly dissolving into a magnificent sea of vivid orange and finally red.

"Oh, 9," she breathed, her hand touching her chest where her heart lay. 9 joined her, a smile on his face.

"I saw it a few days ago, and I thought you'd think it was pretty." He said humbly. 7 tore her eyes away from the beautiful dawn and looked to his face, illuminated golden by the light. Golden, just like his heart.

"9, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. Thank you so much for showing this to me." She said, reaching for him and taking his hand in hers, giving a tight, affectionate squeeze, one he returned.

"It's like very first sunrise of the world," 7 marveled. 9 nodded in pure agreement.

"It's our sunrise. This is our world." He said softly, and 7 smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"This _is_ the first sunrise of _our _world." She said. And so, the two teenage stitchpunks continued to gaze at the beautiful sun together, in their world for a few, but beautiful, moments.


End file.
